


Without You

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, FannibalFest, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memory, Murder, Murder Husbands, My First Fanvid, Psychological Drama, Romance, s03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Without You by Harry Nilsson





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanvideo ever. I should have posted it first but I had some doubts. But in the end, I decided to post it. So, here we are. Hope you like it.  
All comments are appreciated.  
Thank you for watching.

For those who have problems seeing the video, click on the links below

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEb07YIF6r8)

[Youtube_Hannibal Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvGFwvN5vTG-zdgamr8Mr2K2v0yQV1_K)

[My website](https://mcgraphicstyle.jimdo.com/artworks/video/)


End file.
